Weh'Zyl
by RenCloud
Summary: Kakashi/Iruka, in an alternative universe. Does contain male on male action and sexual content. You have been warned. Created for a friend of mine.


Weh'Zyl

_Chapter One: A chance_

Nimble fingers reached for wooden door and easily pushed it open with a slight twist of the wrist. The clear red mark around his wrist was well hidden by the long thin fabric that wrapped around his arm, but he was always conscious of it none the less as he reached for something or stretched his limbs. A soft, but audible sigh left his plum lips as he stepped into the dark room, with a slight hum he tapped at the round bowl which held glowing sap, it did not respond. With a quick of his eyebrow he stared at it, he had just recently replenished the sap, yet it was not working. "How odd" he murmured for himself before closing the door behind himself and walking towards the window, located at the opposite side of the room. He did not see well in the dark, compared to many others of his kind, but he knew this room inside up, so finding the curtains was easy enough. Pulling them apart he let the moon light shine upon him and the room, an eerie glow that he had gotten used to over the years. At least he could see far more than before. Cracking the window open ever so slightly he sighed yet again, only to reach back and up, towards the thin ribbon that was so neatly wrapped around his hair, keeping it in place so it would not get in his way.

Brown silky hair fell down and brushed at his neck and shoulders, just barely, as it always did whenever he actually let it down. This man was known to always have his hair in a ponytail, but sleeping with it in that way could be rather uncomfortable. His thin slender frame moved towards the bed as he moved to remove the fabric that covered his own delicate skin, the flowing robe fell to the floor and he did not bother to clean it up, he was far too tired for that. Seconds away from stepping onto the bed he heard a rustle and out of instinct he turned, his black orbs searched the room intently, but he found nothing at amiss. No strange shapes nor shadows, no more sounds, with a shrug of his shoulders the man figured it was a trick of the wind and eased himself into the bed on all four. It was only when he felt a warm hand settling into his hair, grasping at it harsh and clear he knew he had been naïve and stupid. In mere seconds is head was pushed into the pillow and his body weighted down by another large shape, well at least larger than his own. Any normal person might have panicked or fought of the sudden assault, but to him that hand and warmth had a familiar feeling and he already knew who it belonged to before actually seeing him. "Do you have to be so rough?" he groaned in complaint at the pressure on his back and lungs, it was not like the man pressing his entire weight on him was a light creature, of course the groin that pressed against his bosom didn't help in the slightest either.

The silence stretched out, because the assailant did not make an attempt to respond to the brown haired man's questions. Another groan escaped his lips, because the man was tugging at his brown hair, forcing him to arch his neck and back, only so that he could lean in and start kissing on it. "I'm too tired for this, could be just sleep?" he tried to tug at the assailant's heartstrings and sympathy, but he should have known already that it wouldn't work. This man on top of him was far too stubborn, patient, but stubborn. This was a fight he would eventually loose, one way or the other. Yet he was also too stubborn himself to just let this man do whatever he wanted. While he distracted the man on top of him with soft coos and pants he moved his arm slightly, he crooked his elbow and managed to get the point digging into the man's gut, which obviously made the assailant recoil back for a split second. A split second was however, more than enough for the brown haired male to gain some leverage and he managed to shift the weight so he could tumble away in the large bed. Just as quickly he pinned the assailant down, one hand wrapping around both the wrists so he could keep those snaky hands stretched out on top of the man's head. Now he was sitting on top of the others lap, but at least he could breathe more easily and he felt more in control. Yet the white haired man beneath him grinned in that mischievous way he always did, his dual colored orbs gazed up at him calmly despite the grin.

"Yes I know, I let my guard down, you win" he admitted towards the white haired man with a wry smile, knowing fully well that this was all a game and the man would have never actually harmed him, well not much anyways. With a sigh he leaned down and kissed those lips sweetly, the kiss was returned with equal passion, if not more. The brown haired lad couldn't help the red tint that creped upon his cheekbones as a tongue slipped between his lips and did some exploration of his oral cavity. Slick thin muscles danced for quite a bit, until he had to pull back to refill his lungs with much needed air, the man beneath him was still as silent as ever. Just like the invisible mask of stone cold emotions he always seemed to wear, the only thing he could actually read was the slight curve of the others lips after the passionate make out. "You should never leave your window open Iruka" the man finally spoke, in quite the strict and worried tone, staring up at the brown haired male with one blue eye and one red. Iruka could only give him a apologetic smile, because he knew his partner was very right on the matter, but he had always preferred to feel the slight breeze from the wind, rather than being enclosed into a warm and cramped room. "I know, I can't help it" he said in a calm tone, glancing towards the window so he could gaze at the stars. It was then the white haired man gripped at the scruff of his neck and pulled him down in a rough kiss, before he moved ever so slightly and pattered kisses upon that delicate neck. A shudder went down his spine at the sudden fierce nature, but he knew how much this white haired creature hated having his attention stolen away by something else, even something as minor as stars.

He couldn't help the light hearted chuckle that vibrated in his throat as he pulled away from the man entirely, sitting back. "I need sleep, really" he said tiredly towards the man beneath whom only gave him this really pleading and disappointed look. He knew it was just a act so the white haired man could get what he wanted, he wasn't going to fall for that, again. "No" he said, trying to sound as strict as possible towards this hungry man. The white haired man sighed, but smiled at him charmingly before pulling him into a loving embrace, stroking at his back ever so softly. Iruka hummed and rested his head on the others chest, twisting his body so he could lie on the side next to his white haired partner. "Sleep now Kakashi" he interjected and closed his eyes, breathing softly and enjoying the slight brush of fingers against his skin. It wasn't long before he slipped into a peaceful sleep and he thought he was safe as the dreams started playing in the back of his head.

A tingling sensation made his eyes flutter open ever so slowly and it was then he realized the white haired man was licking at his neck. "Wait what ar-" he was interrupted by a passionate kiss, his partner was clearly hungry for something more, apparent by the fact that a hand was already sliding down his naked torso. Iruka couldn't help the slight moan that escaped his lips as the man moved from lips to nipple, an experienced tongue circled around the pink object and his hand whipped out to try and push the heavy white haired man away. Sadly it hardly helped, Kakashi was distracting him majorly, rushes of pleasure running down his spine as a large hand cupped at his clothed crotch. "Mah-" he panted helplessly, squirming slightly underneath the man whom had one knee and hand in-between his legs. He hated loosing these battles, but he couldn't help growing weaker by all these feelings surging trough him, his head went back, pushing into the pillow and closing his eyes, listening to the sounds of skin against skin and the deep breaths coming from his white haired partner.

Kakashi was teasing him and he knew it, he wanted him to ask for it or even beg for it. Iruka gritted his teeth together, refusing to buckle to this cruel teaser whom seemed to love playing games with him. Yet he couldn't stop the soft moans that emitted from him as his item of pleasure was being rubbed by a rough hand. It seemed his white haired partner was having quite fun prodding at his growing erection and nipping at his sensitive skin, which was ever so slowly blossoming red from friction. The warmth increased, his heart beat racing with each touch and breath, he felt pathetic being teased like this, so he did what he could to return the favor. His hand reached underneath Kakashi, resting at the others torso before gliding down towards the more personal parts, easily he slipped his hand underneath the boxers and he was paid with an audible groan coming from the white haired male whom was still busy nibbling at his delicate skin all over the place. Fumbling he managed to twist his hand enough so he could massage the other gingerly, though Kakashi was clearly aroused he fought it with that patient stubbornness of his. Which annoyed Iruka endlessly, it was odd always being the one who lost his temper first, why did his white hair partner have to be so passive and stone-cold mature.

Despite it feeling good it was not enough for an actual release, it was simple teasing, they were both at their seams, wanting more, but refusing to relent. It was pure torture for them both and they knew sooner or later one had to give in and push it up a notch. Kakashi growled between his teeth, even he was starting to lose his patience and the frustration of pleasure was taking over him and this Iruka could see. The brown haired male mused ever so slightly, knowing that if he pushed white haired male just a bit further he would crack as easily as porcelain. Iruka planted both hands into the bed and lifted his back slightly so he could lick at the others neck, before biting into the flesh harshly, not enough to draw blood, but he knew it would piss the other off and that was enough. As Iruka had thought the white haired male snapped in a matter of seconds and just as quickly he felt his boxers vanishing from his lower body, being thrown to the floor in a reckless motion. He hardly had time to think before the man was in between his legs and lifting at his right thigh, already he could feel a hard muscle pressing against his core, he squirmed slightly. Perhaps he shouldn't have pushed the white haired man after all; he had forgotten what kind of ferocity the person could hold inside. "Kak- Not so fa- ngh" he had no time to finish his sentence before he felt a slick finger pressing into his taint and he bit down at his button lip to stop himself from moaning out, he wasn't going to give Kakashi that enjoyment. At the second finger he couldn't help, but to jerk his head back and release the hold on his own lip, but luckily Kakashi had captured them instead with his own. A passionate kiss enfolded as third was added to the mix and Iruka felt as if his stomach was on fire, this lightening sensation kept surging down his back by each push.

The red tint on his cheekbones had only grown and brightened while Kakashi himself had this completely lost in lust look. Without knowing the brown haired male started moving towards the others hand, which seemed to please his white haired partner endlessly seeing that faint smirk curve on his lips. Growing warm and softer the fingers soon slipped away, only to be replaced by a larger and longer muscle, filling the void until it wouldn't go any further, Iruka gasped for air and wrapped his arms around the other helplessly. Iruka did not notice the fact that he was digging his nails into the others back or the fact that he was moaning deeper and louder by each thrust that shock his core, if he could hear himself he would have probably died of embarrassment. They were both slick with sweat and a bit of drool here and there, evidence of nibbles had been left on Iruka's frame and Kakashi was now only adding more love bites by biting at Iruka's ear lobe. Pathetically Iruka tried to return the favor by nibbling on Kakashi's neck, but keeping his breathing in check was more than enough with the way his white haired man was only going faster and harder, his muscles contorting at every thrust.

Gasping he was reaching his limit, which only made Kakashi pick up the speed, if that was even possible, now the groans was rolling out of the white haired man's lips uncontrollably. His invisible mask which had been unreadable minutes before was now really cracking and showing it's true colors, this was the part where Iruka would stare at the other and not take his eyes of no matter what. Iruka was first, which only made him tightened at the base, which in return made Kakashi reach his peek at the pressure around his dick. Easily the white haired man rolled of the other, panting, both of them now lying on their backs panting audibly. Iruka looked out the window to establish what time it was and he practically sprung out of bed, a jolt of pain coursing through his body at the sudden movement. "I'm going to be late!" he shouted towards the white haired man whom was now just passively sitting in the bed, stroking a hand trough his hair as if he was the most innocent creature on earth. Fumbling around he found his way to the washing area, quickly making himself more presentable before dressing his naked body, making sure every little mark was covered. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail he turned to find Kakashi half way out the window, fully dressed and masked as per usual. With a soft sigh he walked over and reached for the other gently, stroking at the fabric covering the others jaw-line. "Maybe you can use the door next time, yea?" he cooed and gave the white haired man a kiss on top of his head. The man only gave him a stern, but loving look before he jumped and vanished into the forest that was pretty much right next to his room.

Iruka knew the chance of Kakashi actually using the door to visit him would be little to none existing. It was only natural that a man like Kakashi couldn't be seen with just anybody and the brown haired male wasn't exactly royalty. With a wry smile he went out to the hall and bowed at the people he passed, those minor bowed in return while the higher above only gave him an approving glance and nod. Iruka had students to teach and prepare for the world out there, while Kakashi had his secret missions and god knows what, even the brown haired male wasn't completely sure exactly what the masked man did, he only chose to trust the other.


End file.
